


Fuck me

by ricehat



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, i dont even know abt the handcuffs, jsyk ryuk is here the whole time, just porn with no plot whatsoever also light is a sad piece of shit, light still has his memories, mhm also some rly shitty dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricehat/pseuds/ricehat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L fucks Light what more is there to say :^)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck me

‘’L’’, Light gasped harshly, as the detective yanked him forwards by his chin. His hands were tied behind his back and his pants were nowhere to be seen. His cock was hard as a rock.

‘’Good boy’’, L purred and caressed Light’s cheek. His expression was unreadable, but the tent in his pants was clearly visible. ‘’Suck it’’, he whispered. Light swallowed, but he wasted no time in shifting closer to L’s groin. He pressed his face against it, inhaling the overpowering scent of the older man. He began searching for the zipper with his tongue and teeth, and soon found it. He gripped it with his teeth and carefully, slowly pulled it open. He pressed a few kisses to the damp head of L’s cock on top of the boxers. L’s hand creeped to his neck.

Light seeked out the waistband of L’s boxers and hooked his teeth on it. He slowly peeled the boxers off so that L’s pants were awkwardly midway down his thighs. Not that he cared.

Light took a deep breath and slowly enveloped his mouth around the tip of the detectives erection. He could hear the quiet groan from L’s mouth, and had to resist the urge to grin. His own cock was left cruelly with no attention whatsoever, and it was aching. _Better get this over with soon_ , Light thought.

Light started moving his head up and down L’s shaft, greedily sucking it. Even though it was L who was on the receiving end of the pleasuring, Light was the one who made more noise. Wanton moans and gasps escaped his lips as L’s cock slid in deeper and deeper.

‘’L-Light’’, L groaned as he curled his hands in Light’s hair. Aside from the ragged breathing L didn’t seem too fazed, but Light was bright red and tears were glistening in the corners of his now closed eyes. Light moaned at hearing his own name, being said by the man he despised yet adored. L bucked his hips forward, forcing his cock further into Light’s mouth. Light let out a choked sound but made no effort to pull away. L snickered.

‘’You like, that you filthy whore?’’ he asked temptingly, malice dripping off his voice. The sound Light made sounded vaguely like a ‘yes’, and somehow he began sucking off L even more eagerly. L began thrusting harder into Light’s mouth, not caring when the younger male’s teeth scraped against his cock. He felt his climax approaching. He balled his hands in Light’s hair, not caring that he must have been in minor pain because of it. His thrusts became more erratic, his pace quickening by each thrust. The sounds he made were more audible now, and Light’s crotch seemed to respond to each moan by getting even harder. His pants would have been wet with precum by now had he been wearing any.

Suddenly without warning L came. Light gasped in surprise but started quickly gently lapping up the cum and swallowing it, earning a pat on the head by L. Light had just licked his lips after swallowing all of L’s load when the aforementioned man suddenly pushed him to his stomach, leaving him in a compromising position, where his ass was sticking in the air and his head buried in the mattress. L started kneading his ass with a little too much force, but this only caused Light to moan harder. Suddenly L’s weight shifted on the bed but he soon returned with a bottle of lube in his hands. No words were said. Usually these workouts tended to be quite quiet, aside from the occasional ~~dirty talk~~ name-calling, for if they talked too much it would rather end in a fistfight (that happened once).

L moved a well-lubed finger to Light’s entrance, and started probing it gently. He nudged the index finger in him, and Light moaned.

‘’Hurry up, you asshole’’, he spat out, sounding pained.

‘’Aren’t you a greedy little bitch..’’, L answered just as maliciously, but as in to create more of an impression, he pushed in another finger at the exact moment he said ‘bitch’.  Light yelped.

‘’Yes! Yes, I am your bitch’’, Light moaned in the middle of speaking, ‘’ haa just.. fucking fuck me’’, he said, almost begging.

‘’Patience, Light-kun’’, L said, his tone almost playful. He added in a third finger. Light was breathing heavily.

Light mumbled something that L couldn’t quite make out. ‘’What was that Light?’’

‘’...please’’, Light whispered whilst tears were running down his cheeks. He just genuinely said please.. so who was L to deny this request. He gracefully slipped out of his pants and threw them on the floor. He aligned his cock with Light’s crack, and slid up and down it a few times, teasing Light. ‘’C'mon!’’, Light grunted. L let out a laugh. He positioned his cock against Light’s asshole and very slowly began thrusting in. Light was already panting and moaning, and at some point the tie on his hands had become undone and Light was now supporting his head with his arms, and his ass was still up in the air.

L was about halfway in, and he sure was glad it wasn’t more than a few minutes since he had come, or else he wouldn’t have lasted long in Light’s scorching heat. L was pushing inside his steadily, and finally his pelvis touched Light’s ass. Light was moaning and gasping, and suddenly L became annoyed that he couldn’t see Light’s face from their positions, so he swiftly flipped Light on his back, causing heavy friction in Light’s ass, making him let out a strangled yell. Now that L could see Light’s pained expression, he got even more excited.

Light tried pushing himself onto L’s cock, desperately wanting more friction. He was moaning shamelessly. L slowly pulled almost completely out of Light, then slammed right back in, continuing his thrusts mercilessly. Both of the men were getting louder, and soon they would reach climax. Light came first, without a hand on his cock even once. L continued thrusting in and out of Light for a minute or so, before finally cuming inside him. They laid in silence for a few minutes, but then Light broke the silence with ‘’I need to shower’’.

They walked to the shower together, and L stood next to the showers while Light washed himself, and even though Light attempted to conceal it, L caught the slight look of self-loathing on Light’s face as his hands traveled to his ass, and started getting L’s cum out of him.

After Light had dried himself they crawled to the bed, and L seemed to have fallen asleep immediately.

‘’You know, all those times you’ve done it, yet I’ve never seen you kiss each other’’, Ryuk said, appearing from the shadows. An emotion Ryuk couldn’t place flashed on Light’s face, but it was immediately replaced by a soft, dangerous smile. ‘’A more interesting fact is that you somehow feel the need to watch us every time’’, Light whispered quietly, so that the detective couldn’t hear even if he was awake.

Ryuk shrugged his shoulders and revealed a devilish grin. ‘’What’s the fun in it if you don’t get to see?’’

‘’You’re sick, you know that’’, Light whispered, not minding his volume so much anymore.

‘’Not as sick as you, though’’ Ryuk laughed, earning an angry look directed at him.

‘’I’m not sick’’, Light whispered, more to himself than Ryuk. He laid down and tried to fall asleep, and hoped that maybe this night wouldn’t be filled with nightmares.

But he was wrong.

As usual.

**  
And he woke up in cold sweat.**


End file.
